


Pit-a-pat

by marauders



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his 29th birthday. He is in India with his group of best friends. He should be overjoy but something feels off and Kyuhyun cannot pinpoint what it is. Or maybe he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit-a-pat

Kyuhyun loves to celebrate his 29th birthday in India. The weather is nice, it's not that hot. The culture seems interesting to learn from. Plus, he is here with his group of best friends. It's a beautiful country after all, what's not to like.

There is Minho, who pretty much worship him all the way ㅋㅋㅋ His face when Kyu gave him At Gwanghwamun album with his signed attached was so priceless. Minomino looks so happy that almost burst out to cry.

Then, there is Jonghyun who is his secretly favorite dongsaeng just because. Well, maybe Kyu just likes the sound of Jong called him, hyungnim,.with that sweet voice. Or when Kyuhyun called him to ask him whether he has planned to release a solo after Yonghwa and the kid excitedly rants on his penned songs he prepared already. 

And lastly, there's Suho. He knew Suho for such time since his quick trainee time. They suit each other well, Suho admire him. No, it's not just his own thought. Suho actually said that on his recent interview. Kyuhyun felt that bubbly proud possessive kind of feelings when he read that on the news,

His three dongsaengs already congratulated him for another year added to his age. They sang On the Street for him. Sung Si Kyung song because they knew his love for Si Kyung hyung music. They even brought gift from Korea for him. He felt touched but of course he didn't cry, he is Cho Kyuhyun, a real namja. He never cries, unless when he is.

And now, he sits on his room alone. He got paired with Sunggyu who hasn't come yet. So, he got the room for himself. Poor Minho volunteered to have the smallest room for himself as a maknae. Suho and Jonghyun got the second biggest room for themselves.

He should be happy, but he still feels off. Something bothering him and he doesn't know what it is.

That's not completely true, his heart said. He knew what is wrong.

There is an incoming text on his phone, Kyuhyun grabs it fast. It's Heechul wishing him the very best for this year. Heechul was the last of his sj brothers to congratulated him. Kyuhyun sighs. 

He loves his brothers to death. His silly crazy family of super junior. One even outdid all by recording his chukkae on freakin' flitto on freakin' twitter. 'That silly man,' Kyuhyun thoughts, grimaces.

Another beep. 

'Happy birthday, Kyuhyun. You are mine forever.'

His grim face turns into a bright one. All the off feelings disappear after he got that one text message from his best friend.

'I am yours, Chwang.' He replied while still grinning from ear to ear.

He was sad that he cannot be with his best friend to celebrate his birthday but this is enough. There will be plenty much time for them two to do eventful things together.

Kyuhyun turns off his phone with a satisfying smile.

End

**Author's Note:**

> My self-promise drabble for Kyuhyun birthday. As expected, i am late. And somehow kyuline dragged into it. And it turns out to be a changkyu fic again.


End file.
